


Four Seers & An Apprentice

by Em_The_Anxious_Dragon



Series: Clans of Norway [6]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood, CliffClan - Freeform, ElkClan, Naming Ceremony, Prophecy, PuffinClan, SealClan, StarClan (Warriors), Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_The_Anxious_Dragon/pseuds/Em_The_Anxious_Dragon
Summary: "I trust your judgement.""I hope I trust mine."In which the seers gather at the Hollow for the first time in our story.
Series: Clans of Norway [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140815
Kudos: 1





	Four Seers & An Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> August 23, the waning half-moon.
> 
> A shorter story, mostly to give some important story notes.

The half-moon glimmered between the clouds as Spiderstorm stepped out of the protective cover of the forest and into the tree-speckled plains of the outer regions. He shivered, despite the warm summer night. Why couldn’t he have found an apprentice by now to make the journey to the Hollow a little less nerve-racking? There was a reason cats didn’t hunt in this area. Maybe he could convince Nutstar next moon that he needed someone to accompany him to the Hollow. She’d probably send Roachspring, considering they were talking again. Spiderstorm grimaced at the thought. Better to go it alone and get the journey over with.

Spiderstorm kept his ears perked, eyes scanning the horizon as he hurried towards the tree that towered above the rest. At least the Hollow was easy to spot. After thousands of moons without inner wood, the giant oak tree was somehow still alive. Its giant branches extended out like flower petals. A large hole, surrounded by the claw marks of seers past, sat at the base of the oak. Spiderstorm ducked his head and stepped inside.

Lightning scars lined the white wood walls. The trunk was huge, easily capable of fitting multiple cats comfortably. Faded paw prints covered the floor, a mixture of dirt and rock and roots. Moon light flooded the Hollow from a hole near the top of the oak. Spiderstorm was the only one there.

“You’re the closest seer to the Hollow, you always get here first,” Spiderstorm grumbled, sitting near the back of the Hollow. “Why do you have to worry about it? They’ll show up soon.” Spiderstorm groomed his paws, checking the entrance every few seconds.

“Would you look at that,” a voice purred outside not too long after Spiderstorm’s arrival. A large gray tom stepped into the Hollow, his long fur catching on the rough edge of the hole. “I beat PuffinClan here.”

“Maybe because you’re ridiculously fast,” Spiderstorm scoffed. “Did you run here?”

“Maybe,” Mountainleap admitted, taking a seat near Spiderstorm. “Anything important to share?”

“It’s only been a quarter-moon,” Spiderstorm sighed. “There hasn’t been much time for something to happen. Did you hear something?’

“Just making conversation,” Mountainleap stammered. “I think I’ve got my eyes on an apprentice. Minkkit’s got a very spiritual side to her. She takes ceremonies very seriously.”

“Wasn’t she born a moon ago?” Spiderstorm asked.

“There’s a lot to prepare for,” Mountainleap huffed, fluffing up his fur. “I want my apprentice to think long and hard about becoming a seer.”

“Sounds more like you don’t want an apprentice,” Spiderstorm noted.

“I need one,” Mountainleap groaned, dramatically dropping his head. “These meetings are the most stressful part of this role.” He looked back up at Spiderstorm with a smile. “At least I get to meet my friends here.” Spiderstorm smiled softly.

At that moment, Murkstream trotted into the Hollow. Being a munchkin, she didn’t have to crouch to get inside. Thrushpaw was young enough he only had to dip his head. Archpelt, meanwhile, practically had to crawl.

“That hole was bigger last moon,” Archpelt groaned, stretching once he got into the Hollow. “Once CliffClan arrives, I’d like to get this done quickly.”

“What’s got your tail in a twist?” Spiderstorm asked.

“Troutkit nearly drowned a few nights ago,” Murkstream huffed.

“Is he okay?” Mountainleap gasped.

“You live in a field, how did he almost drown?” Spiderstorm scoffed.

“He somehow got out of camp and made his way to the pond,” Murkstream sighed. “He’s fine. Archpelt is being a worrywart.”

“I’m allowed to be concerned for my children,” Archpelt laughed.

“I can’t wait for Lynxpaw to get here,” Thrushpaw chirped, glancing out of the Hollow. “He was down last moon cause Harriershade got her warrior name and he was still an apprentice, but he said at the gathering Rollerfall plans to give him his full name tonight!”

“Way to ruin the surprise,” Mountainleap chuckled, “but good for him!”

“We’ve had a few quiet days in PuffinClan,” Murkstream sighed. “Anything eventful in ElkClan and SealClan?” Mountainleap and Spiderstorm shook their heads.

“Not unless you count my slowly deteriorating mental health as eventful,” Mountainleap added. Spiderstorm laughed, but quickly stuffed his tail in his mouth.

“You two and your dark humor,” Murkstream tutted, shaking her head and glaring at the toms.

“That’s what happens when you don’t live in FeelingsClan,” Mountainleap giggled. Spiderstorm laughed through his tail, trying not to be loud. Mountainleap let his laughter echo through the Hollow.

“Is it ‘make fun of PuffinClan’ time?” Lynxpaw stuck his head inside the Hollow. The apprentice was gigantic, and looked just like his namesake. From a glance, it would have been easy to think he was an actual lynx come to attack you. He could have been scary if he didn’t have such a happy grin on his face at all times.

“It is never ‘make fun of PuffinClan’ time!” Murkstream snapped.

“FeelingsClan,” Archpelt chuckled, flashing Spiderstorm and Mountainleap a mischievous twinkle. Rollerfall entered after her apprentice, scanning each seer up and down.

“Hello, everyone,” Rollerfall said, her voice hoarse and raspy. Thrushpaw unconsciously glanced at the large, deep scars all around Rollerfall’s throat. He quickly looked away, coughing. He’d been an apprentice for moons, he should be used to Rollerfall’s wounds by now!

“Did we miss anything?” Lynxpaw asked.

“We’ve had an uneventful quarter moon,” Murkstream sighed.

“Well, we have a few announcements,” Rollerfall purred. She nodded at Lynxpaw and sat beside Murkstream. No point straining her voice when she had a young and capable apprentice to talk for her.

“We’ve got a couple new warrior apprentices,” Lynxpaw explained. “Lightpaw and Honeypaw. Avocetcloud had her kits too! Three mollies. Pochardkit, Perchkit, and Milkkit.”

“How were their birth predictions?” Archpelt asked, patting a spot beside him.

“Fairly positive!” Lynxpaw chirped before his tail dropped lightly. “Though Rollerfall sensed this cloud over their kithood.” He settled next to Archpelt.

“Watch out for their parents,” Spiderstorm warned, shoulders tensing. “Bad things in kithood usually mean bad things for the parents.”

“It was more like a full moon shining through dark clouds,” Rollerfall elaborated, waving a paw around. “Good piercing through layers of bad. We’ll pay attention to them. Before we share dreams with StarClan, I want to conduct a ceremony. Lynxpaw deserves his full name. Let me rest my voice and prepare.” Rollerfall coughed softly and licked her lips.

“I’ve been guessing what it could be,” Thrushpaw said. “I think Lynxbelly. Codpaw said Lynxspring.”

“I’m not that energetic,” Lynxpaw chuckled. He leaned down to Thrushpaw’s ear and whispered, “My guess is Lynxlight.” Rollerfall stood and waved her tail. Everyone stood too. Lynxpaw moved in front of his mentor, sitting tall and proud.

“I, Rollerfall, seer of CliffClan,” Rollerfall declared in as loud a voice as she could muster, “call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a seer, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Lynxpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a seer, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?”

“Of course I do,” Lynxpaw said, looking up at the shining moon.

“Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a seer,” Rollerfall purred. “Lynxpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lynxshine. Starclan honors your open heart and your patience. Now it is time for you to share tongues with Starclan as a full seer.”

“Lynxshine!” the seers cheered. “Lynxshine! Lynxshine!” The Hollow carried their voices in a mighty echo, bouncing out of the tree and through the fields. Rollerfall coughed loudly, nearly hacking up a hairball. Lynxshine licked Rollerfall’s shoulder, bowing before her. Rollerfall rested her head on top of his.

“Let’s take Rollerfall’s advice and dream,” Murkstream sighed, laying down. Her legs were so short, they were hidden under her fluff. Lynxshine laid beside Rollerfall, purring. Thrushpaw hopped to his side and settled next to him. The seers avoided the middle of the Hollow, keeping to the edges. As they closed their eyes, the moon pulsed with light, showering them in a blue-white glow. Their thoughts drifted, paws tingling against the rough floor.

The wind whistled in Lynxshine’s ears. A chill creeped up his spine. He peeked his eyes open. The scarred wooden walls were now rough stone with a mossy carpet underneath. The scent of CliffClan filled the rocks like blood. Lynxshine didn’t recognize the cave, but then again, he didn’t expect to. It was an unusual place to awaken, but StarClan worked in strange ways. The cave was large, with stalactites dangling overhead, dripping water.

“Hello?” Lynxshine called, standing. The cave was closed off, save for a small tunnel tucked into the back corner. Lynxshine only saw the tunnel because something was glowing inside. 

A face peeked into the cave. It was a molly. Her soft brown pelt glowed and glimmered with light. Brilliant white stars replaced her pupils. Stars danced around her muzzle, a sign of the greencough that claimed her life too soon.

“Hello, Lynxshine,” Shineclaw purred, smiling at her son.

“Mother!” Lynxshine gasped with a smile. Lynxshine bounded to Shineclaw’s side and rubbed into her pelt. It was filled with the warmth of life.

“Just as I promised to guide you through your apprenticeship from the stars,” Shineclaw declared, nuzzling Lynxshine, “I shall guide you through your life as a seer.” She stepped back and flicked her ears back. “Follow me.” Shineclaw ran through the tunnel, her glow illuminating the stone around her. Lynxshine hurried after her, his fur snagging on the rocks. They twisted through the tunnels, the only light being Shineclaw’s shine.

Lynxshine and Shineclaw emerged at the peak of a mountain. Star studded fields stretched out before them, filled with the scents of the forest and the sea. The ocean gently lapped the sandy shores to the right; everything great about the sea and none of the horrible storms and killer tides. The sun and the full moon hovered in the sky, rejoined in harmony in StarClan. Lynxshine stood at the edge of a steep drop.

“Many CliffClan cats gather around this mountain,” Shineclaw noted. She walked off the drop, her paws not touching the ground. She flew around Lynxshine, legs moving like she was swimming. “It is here we talk to our seers. You’ve earned the right to sit here.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Lynxshine purred. The sun twinkled above them. Shineclaw stopped flying and stared directly at the sun. Lynxshine squinted in the bright light. When Shineclaw looked back, her eyes were white and glowing. Lynxshine held his breath. Shineclaw wasn’t in control now. Sun was delivering a message.

Shineclaw met Lynxshine’s eyes. He tried not to squirm under the stare that lacked his mother’s love. Shineclaw lifted her paw, pointing towards the tunnel. Lynxshine turned around. The darkness of the tunnel seemed all-consuming. Water pooled inside. No, Lynxshine realized, stepping back. Not water. Blood. 

Sticky red blood pooled outside the tunnel. It dripped down the walls, collecting towards his paws. A violent wail rattled through the tunnel. Battle cries followed the flow of blood, sending Lynxshine’s heart racing.

“By Sun and Moon,” Lynxshine gasped. “Who’s attacking? Does something threaten to attack CliffClan?” He looked back at Shineclaw, but she was silent. Sun did not possess the words and meaning of Moon. Lynxshine would get no answers from Shineclaw in this state.

“Victory!” someone inside the tunnel yowled. “Victory for CliffClan!” Cries of victory mingled with death wails and the moans of the defeated.

“No,” Lynxshine cried over the wails. “Lemmingstar would never call something so bloody a victory! Our warriors are not monsters!” Shineclaw strobbed with starlight. The blood receded into the darkness. The cries faded, yet they left Lynxshine’s ears ringing. Shineclaw floated to the ground, her eyes returning to normal.

“Who were we fighting?” Lynxshine asked. “Why was there so much blood?”

“Whatever the purpose of this vision,” Shineclaw assured him, “I will do what I can to guide you from such horror.” Shineclaw pressed her nose to Lynxshine’s cheek. “I’m sorry I cannot share more.”

“I,” Lynxshine sighed, shaking his head, “StarClan offers me guidance at every turn. I’m grateful.”

“That’s a lie,” Shineclaw chuckled.

“Heh,” Lynxshine scoffed. “Yeah.”

* * *

Far across the territory of StarClan, beneath thick, healthy trees, Spiderstorm woke up to a tiny muzzle right in his face.

“Hi, big brother!” Thunderkit laughed. 

“Hi, Thunderkit,” Spidertorm sighed, smiling and rolling his eyes. As he stood, Thunderkit jumped higher than any kit should have been able to, leaving a stream of stars behind him. He landed on Spiderstorm’s back like a feather. “So, let’s get to my usual question. How are we doing?”

“Great!” Thunderkit chirped, kneading Spiderstorm’s neck. “Starlingkit’s doing well! I knew you six could do it!”

“And we won’t get sent to the Eternal Tide for doing a Blood Bond?” Spiderstorm chuckled awkwardly.

“Spidey, you ask me that every time we meet!” Thunderkit groaned, paws flying out from under him so he could lay on Spiderstorm.

“I want to be sure,” Spiderstorm huffed. Birdsong fluttered around them as the branches overhead swayed in a soft breeze. The golden sun tore the chill from Spiderstorm’s pelt. He started to walk, unhindered by the kit on his back.

“Anything new you want to ask me about?” Thunderkit asked.

“Saltfrost wanted me to ask if there are any better herbs for madness,” Spiderstorm remembered.

“She has a lot of plant questions,” Thunderkit noted.

“She thinks she can cure every disease in the forest,” Spiderstorm scoffed, sneering.

“Well I say experiment!” Thunderkit chirped. He hopped off and rolled in the tall, soft grass. “Maybe grass could cure madness!”

“Can it?” Spiderstorm asked, stopping.

“No, but it could!” Thunderkit giggled. “Living cats overthink things.” He charged in front of Spiderstorm. “I’ve got something for you. I had to wait to share it until you came back.” Spiderstorm sat, carefully watching his brother. Thunderkit looked to the sky and said “I’m ready!” Thunderkit’s eyes glowed white, color draining.

“Wish this was less creepy,” Spiderstorm grumbled, not meeting Thunderkit’s eyes.

“ _ Your suspected culprits are not the ones at fault _ ,” Thunderkit said, his voice losing the gentle chirp Spiderstorm had grown to love. “ _ They merely pushed the culprit down their path _ .”

“Great, it’s cryptic too,” Spiderstorm huffed. Thunderkit blinked the color back into his eyes, his star-shaped pupils twirling. “Care to share who this culprit is or what their crime is?”

“No,” Thunderkit said.

“You’re lucky you’re StarClan,” Spiderstorm sighed, ears dropping. “Is it Roachspring?”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on him,” Thunderkit huffed, frowning.

“You realize he’s the reason Brantwing is here?” Spiderstorm grunted, waving his tail at the trees. “He gave her the sick mouse!”

“He’s honorable, deep inside,” Thunderkit said.

“How?” Spiderstorm snapped. “He’s been horrible since he was a kit.”

“Give him a chance,” Thunderkit sighed, a paw on each of Spiderstorm’s paws. “He can be good.”

“If that's what you say,” Spiderstorm grumbled, staring at the ground.

Around the same time, Mountainleap woke up along the beach. The waves caught at his fur and dragged it towards the ocean. He left an indent in the sand as he stood. The sand clumped awkwardly in his fur.

Aspenstar stood in front of him, a tail-length away. He seemed unaffected by the water licking at his paws. A stiff breeze ruffled his long fur, nearly blowing Mountainleap off his feet. His eyes were already white. There would be no friendly conversation.

“Please,” Mountainleap begged, shaking his head. “I have so many requests of you. Let me get some answers before I have more to figure out.” Aspenstar was silent. Mountainleap yowled to the sky, “Sun! Moon! Tell him to give me time! Give me time!” The celestial beings were silent. Mountainleap looked back at Aspenstar. “Magpieflower wants to hear from Barkfrost. Lobsterspot wants to know if Podpaw will be killed before her warrior ceremony. Needlecall wants to know why she had so many kits in her last litter. I know you won’t have straight answers but I need those answers before I can handle anything else!”

“ _ The false— _ ” Aspenstar said.

“I’m sorry, I’ll hear your words later,” Mountainleap snapped, scampering back. “Give me a moon. I can’t handle a prophecy when I have a clan’s worth of demands!” Mountainleap bolted away, paw prints washing away in the ocean. Aspenstar did not follow him. His eyes faded back to blue. He watched Mountainleap race down the shore, never looking back.

Cream and brown paws slipped behind Aspenstar. A tortoiseshell with thick stars around her neck stepped around the water to sit next to the leader. Aspenstar sighed.

“I knew he wouldn’t listen,” the tortoiseshell said.

“It was worth a try, Halfstar,” Aspenstar huffed.

“Send him back,” Halfstar sighed, flicking her ears dismissively. “I’ll share the news.” Halfstar strolled into the open fields, large ears turned towards Aspenstar as the SealClan leader slipped into the waves.

* * *

“Is there anyone nearby?” Murksteam called, walking along the small stream. She’d never seen this part of StarClan before. There were trees spread uniformly around the stream and pebbles tumbling under the water. She smelled no cats. How long had she been walking?

“If I wasn’t brought here to talk to you, why am I here?” Murkstream groaned. She sat beside the stream, dipping her tail in the water. She frowned. She’d wait for someone to show up since walking wasn’t getting her anywhere. She leaned over and drank. The water was cold and filled Murkstream with energy.

“How did Troutkit get into the pond?” someone asked. Murkstream turned around. A black tom, with legs like Murkstream’s, stood behind her. 

“He fell in, Father,” Murkstream huffed. “He escaped camp.”

“He fell into the center of the pond?” her father, Blacksplash, scoffed.

“The center?” Murkstream repeated.

“Agree with Maplesong,” Blacksplash sighed with a frown. “Do something good with your position.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Murkstream snapped, back arching. 

Something grabbed her tail. Murkstream tumbled back into the stream. She didn’t hit the pebbles below the water, she kept falling. Blacksplash watched her above the surface as she tumbled down, air ripped from her lungs. She yowled and was met only with water.

At least her apprentice was having a better go at things. Thrushpaw stood in an open, flat field surrounded by brown and yellow flowers. He could smell the ocean, but he couldn’t see it. Thrushpaw sniffed the flowers. The smell of the ocean only got stronger.

He smelled someone else nearby. He spotted a molly walking towards him through the flowers. She was a StarClan cat with a thick pelt of stars. Half of her face was cream colored while the other was brown. She moved through the flowers without disturbing them.

“Hello?” Thrushpaw called. “I’m Thrushpaw. Are you here to talk to me?”

“I know you,” the molly called. Thrushpaw wandered through the flowers, meeting the molly halfway. “We’re kin. I am your father’s grandmother, the former leader of PuffinClan. I am Halfstar.” Thrushpaw’s body tensed. He bowed his head, getting a faceful of flowers. Halfstar laughed. She tucked her paw under his chin and lifted it so they could make eye contact.

“Why so nervous?” she asked.

“I…” Thrushpaw gulped. “I only met a StarClan cat once, when I became an apprentice.”

“With three seers, sometimes there is no need to talk to all three,” Halfstar explained. Halfstar laid in the flowers, gently pushing them away. Thrushpaw awkwardly laid beside her, smashing the flowers.

“Does that mean you have something to tell me?” Thrushpaw asked.

“It will take some preparations,” Halfstar said, running her short tail through the petals. “You’ve been blessed with an important mission and need the right allies.”

“What do you want from me?” Thrushpaw asked, scratching the ground.

“In due time,” Halfstar assured him. “You need friends.”  
“I have friends!” Thrushpaw huffed, fur fluffing.

“These are special friends,” Halfstar explained. Thrushpaw shrunk as Halfstar’s eyes glowed white, bathed in the strange moonlight that glowed during the day. “ _ Three paws gather under the moon. The hopeful bee, the mother’s seed, and the quick-footed petal _ .” Halfstar shook out her pelt, covering Thrushpaw in stars. Her eyes returned to normal, one green and one blue.

“But why do I need to find them?” Thurshpaw asked, still cowering slightly, trying to understand what just happened. “What is this mission?”

“You’ll learn your next steps once you find your friends,” Halfstar purred. “This is not a quest to take lightly. You must be prepared.” Halfstar stood and moved in front of Thrushpaw. She touched her nose to his forehead. “We will be watching, my kin. Keep your eyes open.” Exhaustion tugged at Thrushpaw’s eyes. His head drifted into the flowers. He tried to stay awake, but his eyelids dragged down. Halfstar strolled away, purring as she drifted through the flowers.

* * *

Seven pairs of eyes opened in unison inside of the Hollow.

Murkstream coughed, hacking violently as she stood. Mountainleap scampered to his feet, guilt flooding his pelt.

“Bad dreams?” Archpelt asked, moving to Murkstream’s side.

“Unexpected dreams,” Murkstream huffed, shaking out her pelt.

“I won’t be staying to chat,” Mountainleap grunted, slipping towards the hole. “It was nice to see you all again.” Mountainleap ran from the Hollow, bolting across the fields.

“What’s got his pelt in a tangle?” Archpelt asked, watching Mountainleap run as fast as a hare.

“Did he see an omen?” Lynxshine asked, shivering. Rollerfall sat up and placed a paw on Lynxshine’s back, shaking her head. Don’t question him.

“I didn’t manage to see StarClan tonight,” Archpelt sighed, whiskers drooping.

“You’re too focused on Troutkit,” Murkstream hissed. The sudden aggression made Spiderstorm and Thrushpaw jump. “If you expect to see StarClan, you need to be focused on StarClan!”

“Sometimes StarClan has nothing to say,” Rollerfall chastised. She stretched her back legs as Murkstream glared at her.

“If no one has anything to share,” Spiderstorm huffed, “I’m going back to ElkClan. Congratulations on the name, Lynxshine. Archpelt, can you tell Newtstorm and Snailnose that Frogbelly’s ready to share our bark? He says he has a new offer they might like more.”

“Of course,” Archpelt sighed, taking a tiny step away from Murksteam, who radiated annoyance. “Safe journeys, Spiderstorm.” Spiderstorm nodded and strolled out of the Hollow.

“Come on, Thrushpaw,” Murkstream grunted, pointing her nose to the exit. “We’re going home.”

“Can we walk back with Rollerfall and Lynxshine?” Thrushpaw asked.

“Not tonight,” Lynxshine chuckled, rubbing his paw against Thrushpaw’s head. “I need to talk to Rollerfall alone.” Trushpaw’s ears dropped. Lynxshine was the only one he trusted to hear his message from StarClan, considering his mentors seemed… distracted. They both hovered by the exit like wasps to a hive.

“I’ll see you at the next Gathering,” Thrushpaw grumbled, trotting to Murkstream’s side. The PuffinClan seers squeezed out of the Hollow. Thrushpaw glanced at the clear sky above before hurrying after his mentor.

Inside the Hollow, Rollerfall glanced at Lynxshine head tilted, ready to listen.

“I had a vision,” Lynxshine explained. “Pools of blood and the sounds of a massacre, but I heard someone declare a victory for CliffClan.” Rollerfall’s brows lowered, nodding along to Lynxshine’s story. “Lemmingstar isn’t planning any battles soon, is she?” Rollerfall shook her head.

“She wants more land, though,” Rollerfall noted, dragging a paw across the ground.

“I want to encourage Lemmingstar to pursue peace,” Lynxshine huffed. “I don’t know who CliffClan was fighting, but they don’t deserve the suffering I heard.” Rollerfall nodded and stroked her tail down Lynxshine’s back.

“You’re a full seer now,” Rollerfall assured him. “I trust your judgement.” Lynxshine stared at the half-moon.

“I hope I trust mine,” he grumbled.


End file.
